A Day in the Life of a Guard
by TheSwordofGodricGryffindor
Summary: Thurston Thunder-Arm, guard of Whiterun, describes what his job is really like in this short journal entry.


**A/N: So, I honestly love the guards of Skyrim. I think their dialouge is hilarious! Anyways, so the other day I had an idea to write a short journal entry from a Whiterum guard. I picked the guard who stands outside Belethor's General Goods to be the guard writing this journal, just 'cause :P Anyways, everything that is spoken out loud in this is actual in-game dialouge. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The journal of Thurston Thunder-Arm; Guard of Whiterun**

4th Heartfire 4E 201

Today was an interesting day. I stopped a petty thievery and brawl, we haven't had a good bandit raid in a while . . . Anyways I was there, guarding the town like I always do and I was thinking about all the rumors that I'd heard floating around the town about the Dragonborn and such.

"I wonder what the Dragonborn does after he's summoned by the Greybeards," I wondered out loud. Then another thought popped into my head, "Maybe I'm the Dragonborn and I just don't know it yet."

I was a little confused about why I'd spoken out loud, when I noticed this Nord man standing behind me; an adventurer. He stood there, just staring at me like he expected me to talk to him or something. He was starting to get on my nerves, so I told him off.

"No lollygagging," I stated, and the adventure walked away. It was very strange.

Later today that beggar kept moping around me, which I found extremely irritating. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't. Eventually I got fed up with him.

"Let me guess, someone stole your sweet roll," I said sarcastically. I'm actually quite pleased with myself with coming up with such a withering comment just on the spot like that. The beggar was probably intimidated by my seething remark and he skulked away. I thought it was a pretty good putdown, so I decided to use it again when Olfrid Battle-born walked by.

I caught a man sneaking around Belethor's General Goods, probably trying to break in. Belethor is lucky that I have such a keen eye. Anyways I walked up to the man and told him straight up how it is.

"Keep your hands to yourself, sneak-thief."

The man slunk away, and I felt pretty proud of myself. I'd put that thief in his place. I noticed him sneaking behind me, as if he thought I wouldn't notice him the second time. I just shook my head menacingly at him and growled, "If I find your hand in my pocket, I'm going to cut it off." He wisely decided to leave.

That adventurer was hanging around me again. I found it rather strange how he didn't speak at all. Then I realized I recognized him, he was in the Companions. Quickly my mind formulated a brilliant insult.

"You're that new member of the Companions. So you what, fetch the mead?"

I could tell the remark cut him deeply, for he left again without a word. That will teach him to disrespect the law.

"Disrespect the law and you disrespect me," I called after him, just so he got the picture.

I should probably write about the most interesting part of my afternoon. I was standing in my regular spot, listening to Jon Battle-Born gripe for the seventh time about how what was wrong with Skyrim was that everyone was obsessed with death. I'm fairly certain that I would hate my guard spot if it weren't for the fact that Ysolda is always hanging around, and she can't see me check her out from behind my helmet. Anyways, I was standing there, doing nothing and I was a little fed up with how boring my post was. Seriously, my cousin's out fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty. It was right at that moment that I heard a roar in the distance. What are the odds that a dragon would appear the moment I complained about not being able to fight them?

I pulled my bow off my back and walked forward, trying to get a good glance at the dragon. By this time the other guards had pulled out their weapons too. I had caught sight of the dragon, and was masterfully shooting my arrows at it when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. That same adventurer who had been hanging around all day was standing behind me, also shooting the dragon with arrows. I still find it a little odd that we hadn't had a dragon attack the city once until this strange man showed up . . . I guess it was just a strange coincidence.

The dragon swooped down and landed out of sight. I rushed down towards the Drunken Huntsman. The dragon was breathing fire towards the gate guards from the Drunken Huntsman's steps. I pulled back my bowstring, ready to make the killing shot, but just at that moment the adventurer jumped forward. He jumped onto the dragon's head, and stabbed it in the eye, and then jumped off, slashing it across the face. The dragon roared and then fell to the ground dead. I put my bow back, seething with anger. That adventurer had stolen my kill!

People started to gather around and say things like; "Sure it's dead now, but where did it come from?" and "I can't believe it, a real dragon." Honestly, some people say the stupidest things . . .

I turned around and noticed that the dragon was just a pile of bones, it was odd, it lost its skin pretty fast.

Then I noticed that adventurer standing by the dragon's bones, with an arrogant grin on his face. He probably thought he was so much better than us guards. Well I wasn't going to take it. If he knew the truth than he wouldn't be looking down on me like that, so I marched right up to him, and told him just how it was.

"I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee."

I walked away, smiling to myself. I knew that that adventurer would never look at me the same way again, I had forever changed his opinion of me. He probably came to realize just how incredible I really am. I bet you I won't be getting any trouble from him ever again . . .


End file.
